To nie czas na romantyzm
by Nigaki
Summary: Gdy Dean przebywa w roku 2014 i czeka na powrót swojego przyszłego ja, spędza ten czas z Castielem, którego wciąż nie może zrozumieć.


Dean musiał przyznać, że Castiel ulokował się w całkiem przytulnym miejscu. Jeśli zapomniało się o gdzieniegdzie porozrzucanych strzykawkach z podejrzaną zawartością. Jak taki miły i pobożny anioł mógł zmienić się w takiego ćpuna?

- Zobacz, co znalazłem! – Castiel pojawił się w pokoju trzymając butelkę whisky w jednej dłoni i dwie szklanki w drugiej.

- Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

- Zachowałem na szczególne okazje – odparł i postawił szklanki na stole. Nalał do każdej sporą ilość whisky i nie czekając na Deana, napił się. – Od razu lepiej.

Deanowi aż tak się nie spieszyło, nie wypił wszystkiego od razu.

- Nie wyglądasz, jakby to była twoje pierwsza porcja dzisiaj.

Castiel uśmiechnął się, napełniając sobie znowu szklankę.

- Ujmę to tak. Ja nigdy nie jestem trzeźwy.

Teraz już Dean musiał wypić wszystko. Castiel był taki inny. Zmienił się tak diametralnie w ciągu kilku lat, to było wręcz niemożliwe. Zastanawiał się, czemu go nie powstrzymał przed tym. Oczywiście miał dużo spraw na głowie, Sam stał się naczyniem Lucyfera, wirus rozprzestrzenił na całej planecie, ale naprawdę nie miał czasu uratować Castiela przed stoczeniem się? Co był z niego za przyjaciel?

- Nie obwiniaj się, Dean – odezwał się Castiel. – Nie mogłeś nic zrobić.

- Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś już aniołem, jak czytasz mi w myślach?

- Nie czytam. Wiem jaki masz wyraz twarzy, gdy się zamartwiasz. Znam cię przecież od lat. I to bardzo dobrze.

- Ta, ja też cię znałem bardzo dobrze, ale chyba nie aż tak dobrze. – Dean przyglądał się, jak Castiel nalewa mu whisky do szklanki. – Co się z tobą stało?

- Stałem się człowiekiem.

- Nie na tym to polega.

- Zabawne, bo takie odniosłem wrażenie, gdy cię obserwowałem. – Tym razem Castiel nawet nie nalazł whisky do szklanki, napił się jej prosto z butelki. – Twoje życie było skupione na polowaniach, piciu i podrywaniu panienek. Nauczyłem się od ciebie.

- Więc to moja wina?

- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, co się stanie. Że upadnę i zamienię się w zapijaczonego ćpuna. Zresztą, podoba mi się to życie.

- Jak?

- A czego tu nie lubić? Pomijając wirusa i to, że panuje apokalipsa, a Lucyfer hasa po świecie, mam wszystko co potrzeba człowiekowi.

- Dragi i alkohol? Masz bardzo małe wymagania.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wszyscy pragną w życiu niewiadomo czego. Mnie wystarczy to, co mam. Mogę się napić, naćpać, pozabijać paru zarażonych, a potem wrócić tutaj i przelecieć kilka dziewczyn. Gdybym jeszcze mógł przedłużyć gatunek...

- Czy ty się słyszysz? – zapytał Dean. – Masz podejście do świata jak jakiś hipis, tyle że bez pokoju ubranego w kwiatki i motylki.

- Trudno o pokój w czasach apokalipsy.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Cas. Byłeś takim spoko gościem. Trochę sztywnym, ale nie byłeś wrakiem. I nie wmówisz mi, że tak podziało na ciebie człowieczeństwo.

- Dean, Dean, Dean – Castiel wstał od stołu, zabierając ze sobą whisky – doceniam twoją troskę o moje życie, ale wszystko ze mną w porządku. Naprawdę. Gdyby tak nie było, przyszły ty nie trzymałby mnie obok siebie.

- Przyszły ja to dupek.

- Wbrew pozorom niewiele się zmieniłeś po apokalipsie. Po prostu wszystko przestało cię obchodzić.

- Dla mnie to duża zmiana.

Castiel pociągnął łyk z butelki i odstawił ją, podchodząc do Deana.

- Wygląda na to, że obaj wolimy nasze poprzednie wersje. Ale już za późno, by się nad nimi rozczulać. Wszystko się zmieniło, świat, my. I nic na to nie poradzisz.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy.

- Jeśli nie powiesz „tak" Michaelowi, nic nie zrobisz. Pogódź się z tym, taka czeka nas przyszłość.

Ale Dean nie zamierzał się z tym pogodzić. Nie pozwoli, by Sam został naczyniem Lucyfera, nie pozwoli by Castiel stał się ćpunem i zdecydowanie nie pozwoli, by apokalipsa nastąpiła.

- Nie pozwolę na to.

Castiel nie zaśmiał się ani nawet nie uśmiechnął, nie zakpił z niego, był całkowicie poważny.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał.

- Jeszcze nie wiem.

- Lepiej wymyśl to szybko. – Castiel stanął za nim i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. – Możesz nie mieć dużo czasu.

Dean nie zareagował, gdy Castiel pocałował go w szyję. Zrobił to dopiero, gdy poczuł jego dłoń na piersi. Złapał go za nadgarstek i wstając z krzesła, powalił Castiela na ziemię, całując go, wcale nie delikatnie. Ile razy chciał zrobić to w swoich czasach? Ile razy wyobrażał sobie, że on i Castiel całują się, jakby reszta świata nie miała żadnego znaczenia? Codziennie o tym myślał, o tym co mógłby mieć z aniołem. Ale był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by mu o tym powiedzieć. Bał się, że Castiel go znienawidzi. Castiel z przyszłości nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Dlatego nie bał się go pocałować i zdecydowanie nie bał się go rozebrać.

Castiel pomógł mu pozbyć się ciuchów ich obu. Nie przenieśli się w wygodniejsze miejsce, Dean wszedł w niego na podłodze, a Castiel nawet się nie poskarżył na ból, który wręcz mu się podobał.

- Jesteś nawet lepszy, niż twoje przyszłe wcielenie – wysapał Castiel.

- Sypiasz z przyszłym mną? – zapytał Dean. Castiel przytaknął. – Nie będzie wściekły?

- Jeśli nie wścieka się za moje sypianie z panienkami, to i o to nie będzie się wściekał. W końcu jesteście jedną i tą samą osobą.

Dean wściekł się, słysząc to. To było złe pod tak wieloma względami. Co się z nimi stało?

Castiel jęknął głośno, gdy Dean wchodził w niego mocno i głęboko. Już nawet nie starał się uważać, był wściekły i musiał to z siebie wyrzucić. Castiel nie miał nic przeciwko.

Żaden z nich nie zastanawiał się, czy słychać ich na zewnątrz. Zapewne tak, ale biorąc pod uwagę nowe zajęcia Castiela, raczej mało kto zwrócił na to uwagę. Być może nawet nikt tego nie zauważył.

Castiel znowu nalał im whisky, gdy skończyli. Dean wypił dwie szklanki, jedną za drugą.

- Jakie są pomiędzy nami relacje? – zapytał. – W przyszłości?

- Uprawiamy seks.

- Tylko?

- Co, myślałeś, że jesteśmy parą? Nie ma miejsce na takie rzeczy, Dean. Czas na romantyzm przeminął wraz z nadejściem Lucyfera.

- Ale czy...

- Kochamy się? – Dean przytaknął. – Na swój sposób. W końcu wciąż tu jestem, prawda? Nawet po tylu latach podążyłem za tobą, zostałem u twojego boku, a ty mnie nie odtrąciłeś, choć straciłem moc. Niezależnie od tego co się stało ze mną i z tobą, niezależnie od tego co robię, ty zawsze byłeś i będziesz dla mnie najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu.

- Więc czemu sypiasz z tymi kobietami? To co jest pomiędzy nami nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

Castiel westchnął i pochylił głowę, by nie patrzeć na Deana.

- Mówiłem już. To nie jest świat na miłość. Przyszyły ty to rozumie i ty też to pojmiesz w swoim czasie. Jest już po prostu za późno.

Obaj usłyszeli silnik samochodu na zewnątrz. Dean z przyszłości przyjechał.

- Wychodzę – mruknął Dean. – Dzięki za whisky.

- Dean. – Castiel złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał. – Powiedziałem, że jest już za późno, ale tylko tutaj. Pamiętaj o tym, gdy wrócisz do swoich czasów.

Dean tylko przytaknął, nim szybko wyszedł.

Dean nigdy się tak nie ucieszył na widok Castiela, jak w tym momencie. Omal go nie uściskał.

- Niezłe wyczucie czasu, Cas.

Castiel uśmiechał się delikatnie.

- Byliśmy umówieni.

Kochał tego faceta. Jeśli była jakaś szansa, choćby najmniejsza, by powstrzymać go przed staniem się tym, kogo widział w przyszłości, to zamierzał ją wykorzystać.

- Nigdy się nie zmieniaj – poprosił i pocałował anioła.

Castiel zesztywniał cały, ale już po chwili niezgrabnie objął Deana i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jeśli tak można to było nazwać, Castiel zdecydowanie nie wiedział, co robi, ale starał się jak mógł.

- Dean? – zapytał gdy przestali się całować. – Co to było?

- Coś, co powinienem był zrobić dawno temu.

Castiel dalej nic nie rozumiał, ale uśmiechnął się, a Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zamierzał zmienić przyszłość. Patrząc tak w oczy anioła czuł, że mu się uda.


End file.
